


One doctor from the board

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Clark really believes in the destiny Lex talks about and he wants the best for his friend. He wants it so bad he's willing to change time to keep this destiny between them and protect Lex from his own desires.





	One doctor from the board

A walk home ended up so damn complicated it was almost funny and if Clark was in the laughing mood he would have released a chuckle or two. As it was his hand held the glass of juice a little too tightly as he eyed the huge empty lab. A familiar position but the location? Not so much and while a lab was the last place he should be feeling at ease there he was anyway. He was honestly too young for this.

“Are you cold?” The door clicked open and closed and Lex was back and offering a jacket and a blanket a smile on his tired face. His at least twenty years older face. The jacket had to be his own and where he had dug up the blanket for Clark was not even going to try and guess. It was a waste of time to try anyway. The problem at hand was the twenty years older thing. Especially when Clark was still the sixteen he had left home as. And left the castle as. He had left Lex at a rather healthy but tired twenty-three.

“Not really.” Clark admitted as he watched Lex shrug before he dropped the two items on the nearest empty table. His attention should be on the various jars and pods in the room, the flashing lights that somehow were not intrusive or maybe the machines everywhere but he could not take his eyes off the man before him. The glass had to been slightly cracking at his nervousness.

“Well…” Lex smiled before he came back to face Clark, his eyes ran over him as he smiled. Took in his face and his body. “I would say take your time and relax but Clark… you can’t exactly stick around here and certainly not for much longer. You’ve gathered that you don’t belong here already.”

“The future.” Clark breathed. “But Lex- Wait I-“

“Have so many questions and isn’t that a relief.” Lex looked amused before his hand cupped Clark’s cheek, soft and warm. “Adorable and innocent. I missed this but you really can’t stay. We are lucky it is me. Someone that can send you home quick enough without disturbing things too much.” Lex snorted softly. “Someone that can get you back home unnoticed. Smallville really is something else isn’t it Clark? Good thing you fell right into my lap. Of course you could have met you but… I wonder if it is a coincidence that he and Kon is away at this time.” Lex muttered and his hand slipped. “No no it is his weekend and I’m sure I’m the one that planned this out. I didn’t plan for them to be off planet but I drew up the schedule.”

“My weekend?” Clark pressed. “Kon? Why does it sound like we share custody or something?” Lex’s green eyes darted back to him and the man smiled, it reminded him of the amused way Lex watched him when Clark played with barn cats or got treated like furniture by them. “Do we share a pet?” he questioned in amusement. That was just like Lex, lucky pet, cat or dog to be loved by Lex and Clark given all the attention it could possibly get because when Lex was busy being Lex there was no doubt that Clark showered them in attention. Except there had been that whole off world comment thing.

“Custody yes, pet no.” Lex purred as he walked towards his desk. He pressed something on the edge of it and all too quickly he was striding back with something in his hands. Clark blinked at the photo in his hands. The background imposing but unfamiliar. Lex familiar in his purple shirt and black coat. Clark recognized himself while he despaired over what the hell he was wearing but what rendered him speechless was not the clothes he was wearing but the teenager between himself and Lex grinning at the camera a symbol on his shirt that Clark’s older self had. A symbol that Clark himself had seen only in dreams. The kid’s face was his face, his eyes were Lex’s but his eyes were… “Our kid, Kon-El but he goes by Conner to friends and for his secret identity.”

Clark had gone swimming with Lex before. He had even managed to get his friend to go skinny dipping before too. Lex had a dick, Clark had seen it. Clark had a dick too, they were both men he was certain so for them to have a son? He guessed his confusion showed because Lex’s eyes softened before the man laughed and took the photo away from him.

“He was assumed to be a Superman clone when he was first discovered but ambitious scientists used a combination of our DNA to create him. Two equal sets of DNA mean a child Clark, as always our destiny together is never boring.”

“This is something crazy.” Clark shook his head. “A kid, our kid… what’s he like?” He remembered what he had been walking home from and winced. “When does he show up?”

“Not for years and years, my father is still a pain but as always his methods leave more to be desired. It is human to miss family but knowing what he is capable of I’m glad he isn’t around to interfere in our destiny and Kon’s growth.”

“I need to sit down.”

“A while is fine.” Lex smiled. “Clark we have our ups and downs, but in the end when it matters we are always there for each other. You are the best friend I did not know I needed. Family and you save me in ways you don’t know. Marrying Helen was a mistake, having her try to kill me and the hell that happened afterwards. It was all worth it in the end because it brought us closer. Smallville is a town of tricks and pain but in the end it gives us something better. It brought me closer to you than I ever dreamed so I would take those days, of mutants and secrets all over again because our destiny was better than I ever dreamed.”

“Lex.” Clark breathed as his heart hammered in his chest.

X

Lex blabbed a bit but not that much before he sent Clark home to his time. A few steps away from where he had tripped. Clark looked at the road behind him that led to the mansion the words of the other Lex in his ears. His mind and body burned with his thoughts.

Other Lex could not possibly understand what he had said to Clark. What it had meant to him. He had been amused, surprised and reserved about the whole Helen affair. He honestly thought Lex should have waited. Should be waiting but knowing Lex better than most people he had watched, observed and decided to be his friend as always regardless of mixed signals.

Still, Clark had been walking home after Lex called him over to tell him the wedding was off. Other Lex had spoke about how Helen had changed her mind and the tale of how she tried to kill him, teamed up with Lex’s Dad.

She had helped them out Clark would admit that but he had always seen her as a loose thread in the whole deal of his secrets. Now he knew that while Father had given into her goodness he had been right to be suspicious this entire time. She was gong to kill Lex, she had his blood and was going to sell it to the highest bidder. Clark had work ahead of him to do.

He faced the mansion and sighed because as always Lex found himself the most troublesome women to distract himself with. It just wasn’t fair. It was even more annoying now that he knew the things that he did. The night was a warm one when Clark turned to face Metropolis and started to run the grass barely moving with his speed.

X

“You know Clark when I thought about people crashing my wedding I thought only my father would do that. I might have entertained thoughts of a past jealous groupie or two but I thought the only one who would stop my wedding would be my father. As always you surprise me Clark and what a way to do it too.” Lex walked around the study a glass of scotch in his hand but he had not moved to drink it. “What a way to do it too, dedicated to saving me aren’t you Clark.”

“I take boy scouting seriously.” Clark joked as he watched Lex pace around. “Besides, I saw that look on your face when the police escorted her out and briefed you on everything.”

“And I saw the look on your father’s face. He didn’t know he had been taken in had he?” Lex murmured. “Part of me wants to know how you caught scent of her deeds and got the evidence so quickly before the display but a bigger part of me wants to know something far more important.” The glass went onto the desk untouched and Lex turned to face him then his eyes warm and caring. Just as emotional as they were twenty years into the future. “Why go to so much effort Clark? Especially when you could have come to me.”

“One thing I learned about you Lex.” Clark felt obliged to point out as he drank his glass of very weak wine. “You like giving people rope to hang themselves and you like the mind games too much. Something like your own safety you couldn’t be trusted to take it that seriously. You already suspected something was up and you decided to play along anyway and for why… well I guess we don’t need anyone in this destiny of ours right?”

“Why do I have the feeling that honestly is not all of it?” Lex mused as he sat behind his desk. “Is that all you are going to tell me?”

“Well it was the right thing to do.” Clark ducked his head and looked up at the man carefully watching him. “And your taste of women are kind of dangerous Lex. Can’t you hold off on it for a while?”

“You seem to be saving me pretty fine so far.” Lex’s eyes were cautious in a way they had been only once. “Maybe I should wait and bide my time? For a few years at least. Dedicate myself to friendship and our destiny.”

“We have years ahead of us.” Clark promised. He honestly had been unable to help himself. The promise from Lex was a small one but it was a beginning. They had a future together, Lex could wait a few years without getting himself into unnecessary trouble. One distraction gone.


End file.
